Wheatley In Minecraft! Blissful Hopes
by ThePurityHeart-1
Summary: Now renamed: Blissful Hopes Wheatley is somehow trapped in the world of Minecraft! How will the moronic core survive! Read and find out! T for swearing and violence. R
1. WITCHCRAFT!

_Allo all! I decided to take a hiatus from The Deceived One for a short while so I can get to work on this! Now for the moment you all been waiting for… Portal and/or Minecraft lovers prepare to read…_

_**WHEATLEY IN MINECRAFT**_

Chapter 1

WITCHCRAFT

"… Uuuugghhhhh…arugh…wha…what…?" slowly his eyes opened and instantly he noticed he was on solid ground instead in the black hole of space with that idiotic core. He blinked as he gazed at his surrounds curiously.

"… Where… the bloody Hell am I…?" he asked to himself quickly. Mooing answered his question him and he gazed behind him to see a small herd of cows.

"Huh…?" He studied the cow closely as it walked away, "… I'm sorry, sir but you don't have a butt… butt-er… hole… And I just noticed that I am talking to a cow about his lack of ass… brilliant."

He looked downward to see his hand in the water which he had not noticed before. Wait a second… hand?

Confusedly he looked at his hands and feet and saw that he had interesting clothes on, which were someone relative to Indiana Jones' attire except white.

"If Adventure Core were human he'd rip this right off me… wait a moment…" He stared into the water which didn't reflect his face back to him.

"What is this black magic? This isn't scientific whatsoever! Was there some gas in space that I didn't know about? Am I hallucinating…" Wheatley then realized how odd the word sounded and began to repeat the word a few more times, "Hallucinating…. Haluuuuucinatiinngg… ok, now it doesn't sound like a word at all…"

Suddenly something shoved him from behind which dropped him into the water. He jerked his eyes up to see, probably the same cow from before, was behind him, "Ok, listen, I'm sorry that I said that you didn't have an ass! But you didn't have to push ME into the water! I could rust now—! Wait, I'm human…"

While the moronic human core rambled on, the cow trotted over to another cow and headbutt it.

"… Oh… Is that your wife?"

The cow looked at him with dull eyes.

"Ooohh! She was the one that I said she didn't have an ass? Oh! Ok!" he realized what he just said and slapped himself. After that he got out of the water and stumbled over to the shade of a large tree nearby, "I'm talking to a bloody cow, I am now freakin, bloody insane now… I believe that it was something to do with the pull of the gravitational field of the Earth and the heat had gone through me brain, frying it and making me a cow whisperer!" He sighed, "… if this theory is right… I am in deep Hell water right now and have no way in making it back to Aperture… HA! Why would I want to get back anyway, huh?" he questioned himself, grinning, "I don't need anyone but myself! I am free! There's no GLaDOS nor that lady-!" His smile faded, "That mute woman…" he sighed again, putting his head in his hands, "my heart still aches because I did that… and being with Space core was more than enough to punish me… but I can't think about that now… now… I need to survive… but how the bloody Hell do I do crap here?"

He looked at the cow a few inches away from his face, "… You have no idea what personal space is, do ya?"

It mooed in reply.

The human core sighed and looked up at the tree, beginning to think for once.

"Alright! I got it! I can make a treehouse or whatever they call it out of theses leaves of the HUUUGE tree! Yeah… yeah, yeah! That's the ticket… I'll just climb up there then!"

With that being said he marched up to the tree and tried desperately to climb up it which at the end failed each time.

"Dammit!" He shouted in frustration. He breathed and calmed himself, "Alright… I guess I need a ladder… but how does one make a ladder?"

He took a brief glimpse around to see a forest on the other side of the vast water. One way to get across to there was to follow the small coast leading up to it.

"Wait… don't I need an axe? How the bloody Hell am I supposed to get an AXE?"

"Moooooooooooooooooooo…"

He whirled around to face the cow then blinked as he saw the saw of it head butting a tree, "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU GIT?" Then he slowly realized in his puzzled mind what it was doing, "Oh? Do you have a solution?"

The black and white cow looked at him and mooed once more.

"… I… need to chop it down with my bare hands?"

It nodded a few times.

He blinked, "can you understand me?"

No responds.

"Good. I'm not dead." He walked over to the tree and yanked the leaves out of his way. Once he got to the trunk of the tree he stared at it for a moment, contemplating, "…. So I have to punch this with my bare hands…? Alright then…"

And so he did, surprisingly. And even more surprisingly he didn't hurt his fists as much as he thought it would. Suddenly the wood he was chopping broke, turning into a tinier size, and jumped into his hand. He blinked, confused then got over it with a shrug. When he was done punching down the four block tree he wiped his forehead.

Looking around he saw that the leaves were disappearing into thin air. Jumping back he gasped and proclaimed, "…WITCHCRAFT? IS THIS WHOLE PLACE MADE WITH WITCHCRAFT!"

He took in another breathe, "WHY? WHY AM I HERE? WHAT IS THIS PLACE! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MOOOO!"

He jumped and whirled around to face the same cow who now looked annoyed.

"…. WHAT?"

It mooed again.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND COW LANGUAGE, OK?"

Suddenly the cow headbutted the exasperated Wheatley into the water out of frustration!

"GEWD!" he yelped out as he felled into the two block water. Wheatley looked up at it and glared angrily.

Whipping its tail, the furious cow mooed again and took a block of wood he had dropped when he was shoved.

The human core watched in awe of what the cow was doing. When it was done he dropped down four wooden planks which then he put them as a cube and instantly, like magic, turned into a Crafting Bench.

The cow looked at the idiotic core smugly. Wheatley recklessly stood up and stumbled over to the bench, staring at it in awe.

He looked at the cow again, "Ok, how the Hell did you do that?"

It mooed in reply.

He sighed, "… Well… I guess you're not as stupid as I thought you were…. Um, so… if you know what to do in this world… could you… I don't know… teach me?"

The cow gave him a look which probably meant, 'Yes, you idiot.'


	2. Crafting and Traveling

Chapter 2

Crafting and traveling

"Ok, cool! Wait, I need to call you something don't I?" Wheatley asked him stupidly.

The cow blinked.

"Alright, um… Melvin? Ah, no, you don't look like a Mel... erm… I know! Wheatley Senior!" He paused for dramatic effect but then he realized how stupid that sounded and sighed, "You're right, that's dumb… I know! George! Yeah… George! George the magical cow! Brilliant! Ok, let's get started!" he rubbed his bare hands together and placed them down on the block of crafting wood like he was a general of an army, looking down at a map of the battlefield. He glanced at the now named cow, George, "What do I do?"

The cow leisurely walked to the pile of wooden planks and placed two of them on the bench.

"OK… um…"

Suddenly when the two blocks collide they formed four sticks.

Before Wheatley could scream again the cow placed three planks above two sticks which then formed a pick axe. The cow was soon busy making other tools as the human core watched it, fascinated.

When he was done he remarked, "You are a very smart cow!"

It mooed happily as if he knew it itself.

Then he examined the tools (which were the following: A pickaxe, shovel, hoe, axe, and sword) and memorized how to make them if necessary.

"… Uh, question." He said as he picked up the wooden sword, "When do I need to use this? Is it an oversized toothpick or something? Ah, Nevermind… So, uh…" he picked up the pickaxe, "… I guess I mine with this don't I…" He suggested quickly. He had no idea how he knew about the tool when he's been underground in a facility all his life. Then a thought accrued to him, "Wait… How am I supposed to carry of all this stuff?"

The cow rubbed his head against his waist.

"Wh-whoa… h-h-h-hey! Wha-what are you—?" He looked down at what he thought the animal was supposedly pointing at, which was a belt, "… Ooooohh… ok then… could've just said something… Don't give me that look."

He put the shovel, hoe, axe and sword into the selected slots and smiled broadly, "Well! This isn't so bad!"

The cow who was behind him shaking it head sadly. It knew that this place was a horrible place to be and if Wheatley wasn't careful… he'll be died before the sun sets.

"Alright! So… I guess I have to find a cave to go mining in I suppose… Let's seeeee…. Um." He made a slow circle of the surrounding area, "ok… forest… ocean with little tree islands… plains… Kay, forest sounds good."

Before he could take a step George made scoffing moo at him.

"I-I'm sorry?" He looked at it, confusedly.

The cow gestured its head to the huge tree that Wheatley once took shade in.

"… You want me to cut it down with the axe? Why do I need more wood? Just in case? Well alright, you're the professional, I presume!" He waltzed over to the tree and began chopping it.

Soon enough while he was chopping away his axe broke in the middle of the process so he quickly made a new wooden one and continued. When he was finally done he sighed, contempt. While he walked he took a glance at the tree as the leaves dissolved into no existence. He shuddered as he muttered witchcraft nonsense.

As he took a right turn and up ahead he saw more cows, "EY! Your brethren, George! Uh… he's on the tree…"

Wheatley stared up at one of the cows walking on the tree's leaves.

"…. How did you even get up there…?"

The cow looked at him curiously, then gazed back up and glimpsed around, forgetting he was there.

"… How sweet of him, that cheeky son of a—."

"Mooo…"

"Sorry."

He sighed and kept moving through the forest. As another cow glanced at him he gave it a cheerful greeting and trotted along. Stepping up to a block he saw out of the corner of his eyes something white.

When he got the chance to turn around he the white blob hop onto a tree leaf and onto the top like it was a mountain goat.

"… Blimey… so that's how that get up there…"

He turned and began to walk on. Seeing a tree in his way he simply went around it.

"… How odd a snowy area… hm… I don't think it'll be that smart to go over there," He suggested as he turned left. Continuing to walk on his journey he saw that ahead of him was a beach coming into view. The human core frowned as he began to doubt that he'll ever find a cave.

He continued walking along the coast, dragging his axe along the sand.

Seeing no sign of rock he turned left again towards the forest. Suddenly he jumped as he heard the sound of a bark nearby. A wolf came out of one of the trees and barked excitedly at him.

"Oh, hey there little fella!" Wheatley cooed out as he knelt down to pet the wolf, "You're an adorable wolfie! Yes, you are! Yes you are!"

It started to lick his face.

"Aw! Ok, ok… calm down! I-I said calm down!" the jolly wolf jumped up on him a few times and barked happily.

At this the human core started to get angry. Growling in fury he shoved the wolf away and quickly got up before it could leap onto him again.

Without thinking he did the most dangerous thing he ever done, he pulled out his sword and swung it at the wolf. Luckily it scratched his nose. Either way the wolf soon got furious. It's eyes turned fire red and it's fur bristled. Just then a few more just like him came out and charged at him.

Out of pure terror he screamed and ran for his life, dropping the sword. Trying to think while being chased he leaped into the water and as fast as he could he swam to the little tree islands. It turned out that that wasn't a wise choice, because the islands were more than a mile away from him. Looking back he glimpsed at the wolves gaining on him. He knew soon enough he would be out of breath. Shaking with anxiety he swam faster to the shore line nearby.

Once he finally reached it he ran a beeline to the woods, which, again, was another really bad idea. He circled a tree and almost fell into a pond if he wasn't resilient. Then he saw _them_: A pack of wolves looking right at him from a clearing very close to him. They saw their leader's red angry eyes and soon their eyes turn and fur did the same as before.

Rapidly he leaped over to pond and landed not perfectly on the other side. Stumbling he ran uphill to the top. Just then there was his dream. He saw a cave. Recklessly and out and sheer glee and sprinted towards the gapping cave with the wolves galloping behind them.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD! THEY ARE WORSE THAN BIRDS! WAY WORSE THAN BIRDS!"

Before his mind could process what just happened he landed on the ground and twisted an ankle. Crying out in pain he stumbled and looked up to see that he dropped down from an eight block jump. He shuddered at the pain which then faded when he heard the sound of barking. Getting up as painlessly as he could, he limped off to a tunnel when he heard whining and yelping behind him from the wolves falling from that small cliff.

Breathless he dashed through the tunnel until it split into a fork. Thinking fast he whirled left and hurdle into another tunnel. After a while he heard the barking and growling grow faint and soon they were gone. He came to a dead end and stopped. Shivering he plummeted to the cold stone floor, "Oh God… why the bloody world was sent here to this hell hole…? I know I've sinned badly but is this really necessary? GLaDOS…"

He stopped and sat up as he took in a few more unsteady breathes, "If this is you're doing… you're doing a damn well job of trying to bloody murder me…"

He pulled his wet sandy hair back and tried to clean his glasses, "… ok why the hell do I have glasses…? Oh, I don't even care anymore!"

He put his glasses back on and sighed, "George… where are you when I need you?"

Again he shuddered as he tried to fight faint.

"I hate my life… just shut me off from this nightmare…" he exhaled his last breath and fell into deep sleep.

…_. But before he fainted he thought he heard a sound of a moo._


	3. Finding a way out

_I am so sorry for the mega long wait for this chapter! I promise I will try to write more since I have school now but I will write a chapter after a get done with school :3_

Chapter 3

Finding a way out

Feeling a rush of cold air he woke up shuddering and gazed about in the claustrophobic hallway of stone and dirt. Scared out of his mind he frantically looked for any sort of making light. Noting that he was surrounded by stone he pulled out his pickaxe and began mining at the stone. Soon after he mined to stones which was now cobblestone and started banging them against each other, after a while nothing happened, "C'mon this usually works!"

He blinked, "Oh yeah, I need wood."

He brought out a log and set it on the ground, starting over. After what seemed like hours there was a spark which made him jump. Hesitantly he tried in a few more times until one of the sparks landed on the wood and slowly set on fire.

He yelped and quickly pulled out two sticks and brought them close to the fire. When he did the sticks became eight which automatically confused him. When he was about to scream he heard a hiss from behind him and lowered his voice, "_Witchcraaaafffftttt._"

He stood with the torch in his hand and looked about curiously, "Hallo? Is someone there? Hm…"

He shrugged as he began talking to himself as he walked towards a familiar fork in the cave, "I better not be hallucinating … halluuuuuuciii-…"

_Hisssssss…._

It sounded closer this time. He jumped and whirled around, "Ok, George if that's you I want you to stop! This is not funny! Not. At. All."

Suddenly an odd looking green creature crawled out from a corner and stared at him with charcoal eyes.

He stared at it for a few moments, "… Uh, hello..?"

He did an unwise thing and stepped towards it. It hissed angrily and charged at him. Screaming like a little girl the human core dropped his torch and ran the opposite direction. As he ran he noticed that the way he going was leading him to a dead end. Filled with fear and anticipation he hid behind gravel as the creature crawled closer to the three block stack of gravel.

"Ah, c'mon think! What am I supposed to do!?" He whispered loudly to himself. Then he remembered his Crafting Table and plonked it down. Rapidly he took the two cobble stone he picked up and put a stick down at the bottom, praying that it'll work.

Soon he had a stone sword.

"Oh praise God it worked!" He was on the verge of tears as he picked up the sword and embraced it which caused him to open a wound on his cheek and arms. Flinching he handled the sword in a semi-correct way and peered beside the gravel to see the green four legged animal(?) standing there waiting for him.

He gulped and unwilling swung his sword mercilessly at it. There was another hiss and a sound of a bang and crumbling. Shakily he again peered at the small opening and saw that the thing was gone and what was left was a big hole and cobblestone lying about. He blinked, "Did… it… exploooode…?"

All the blood drained from his face as he realized it. Faint was about to overwhelm him, "Oh God… D-Don't faint n-now…!"

He breathed deeply a couple of times, though unable to calm down. He grabbed his work bench and looked around for anymore of those creatures, "I need to find a way out, like, now."

And so he began walking and brought out another stick which he dragged against the ground to ignite it again. Quietly but quickly he made his way to the fork and turned left to the light of the moon was emanating. Soon he saw where he fell and grinned in delight.

"Ok now that I found the exit I just need to jump over this gape and hopefully not fall down there…"

He repeatedly gazed at the exit and the drop nervously.

"I-I can't jump that far… I-I need a bridge! That's it! But… out of what?"

He looked behind him a noticed some dirt next to coal which he clearly didn't know at the time.

"Ok, that could work I'll just get some of this dirt and not waste any of my wood! Perfect!" It took some time he grabbed a few pieces of dirt with his wooden shovel and slowly began building a bridge.

"Seven should suffice… He, he alliteration." He walked back over to the edge and crouched to put the dirt on the border.

Slowly he built a zigzag dirt bridge which surprising supported itself. When he looked up he noticed that he was two blocks away from him. If he had two more dirt blocks he would've made it but he also noticed something else. A huge spider with beady red eyes was above him. He screamed at the top of his lungs and was about to run off the bridge gripping his sword fearfully but as he ran the spider brutally knocked him off the bridge and drop down five blocks. He shouted and shook in pain. Frightened, he looked up and ran as fast as he could as the spider jumped down after him. When he got passed the fork he was met with a corner was knew that he was trapped. He whirled around to see the spider following him, his gaze never leaving him.

Terrified he pointed his sword at it and swung recklessly as it jumped at him. He missed which let the spider bite him. Wheatley after yelling in pain stabbed the spider with his blade and kicked it off him.

The spider laid there dead while the poor human core panted heavily and touched his spider bite.

"Today is not a good day for me. First I got chased by wolves, a green thing and now I got bite by a mutant SPIDER! I-I need to get out of here!"

With a limp he ran over to where the dirt sat which was nearby and dug two more pieces, dashed over to the bridge and place one down, got on top of it and placed another down. The light was calling him and he raced towards the exit with tears in his eyes.

It was daylight.

He grinned happily as cried tears of joy. Surprisingly he remembered the path he took and dashed down the stone path and through trees. He saw a small pack of wolves as he passed by but he didn't noticed. As he ran he spread his arms out as the wind blew through his hair and clothes, "Oh how I miss this air! Ah, Ah… H-hey! G-George! I-I found you! You have no idea how much I missed you!"

He jumped toward him but something was amiss. There wasn't any ground underneath him. It was a ravine. Soon he found himself plummeting down to his doom…. Or so he thought.


	4. Getting into more trouble

Chapter 4

Getting into more trouble

"Ooohh… God… what happened…?" His eyes were a total blur when he finally woke up. He felt water rush through him and seep into his clothes. Surprisingly the water was a bit warm than usual… Either way he was wet and shivering. Slowly he got up avoiding a head rush and sat on a block above the little stream. Looking up he could see that he was in some sort of underground place; a ravine. God knows how he revived that long drop.

"Ok, I don't need to think about that now but I do need to find a way out of here… and find George… I think he was trolling me…. That git…"

Taking in his surroundings other than the little waterfall there were two paths; a dim and a lit. Being careful he got up and began limping to the more lit direction.

"My God there's so much black stuff in this stone…" he touched it and looked at his fingers to see soot on his fingertips.

"Coal?" He snapped his fingers, remembering coal in the previous cave, "I could've used that instead of acting a caveman! Ah, well! Live and learn I guess."

He brought out his pickaxe and began mining away at the coal. After a while he wiped sweat off his brow.

"This is taking a while…"

He blinked and smiled as he realized that he was surrounded by stone, "How many did I need? Three? Yeah, I think so. Seems logical..."

And so he mined three stones and pulled out his work bench, crafted a stone pickaxe and tried again.

"Wow! This is much faster! Cool!" He blinked again remembering that he had to get out, "Oh yeah… I could mine my way out but… That'll take to long and… Oh-oh! I-I could fall yeah! And I'm starving! I better not start haluu… That word. Yes, that one. Anyway…"

He continued to walk along the narrow railing for he didn't want to fall in a two block small pit as he muttered how much he hated rails.

As he limped he began to think aloud, "Maybe the ravine will start heading upward! There's an optimistic idea! Keep being optimistic Wheatley you haven't done that in a while."

Then he saw that nefarious green thing ahead in the darkness and his smile faded, "… I am going to die."

There was no other way out so he continued walking in failing stealth mode with a limp. Suddenly there was a chilling sound that wasn't a hiss

_Brrrrr_

It sounded almost human but pained.

This made the human core flinch and grip his pickaxe fearfully, "H-h-hello? A-AHHHH!"

A zombie walked towards him slowly.

"IT'S GREEN! IT'S GREEN AND I'M GOING TO DIIIIIEE-eee-eee!"

Even with the limp he ran as fast as he could to the light and cowered in fear in a corner. Then there were sounds of more pain but from the zombie. Still scared he shakily spread out his fingers to uncover his eyes and saw the zombie on fire and noting that it quickly moved back into the dark. This spine straightened as he realized this.

Slowly he grinned, "Mr. Zombie! Hallooooo! You can't get me~! Haha!"

He took out his sword… he blinked, looking down at his belt, "Where's my sword."

Suddenly the zombie grabbed him making him scream at the top of his lungs. Instantly he fled from the gross zombie's grasp and ran past a few other mobs into another dead end.

"OH COME ON!" He cried out miserably.

Frantically he glanced over his shoulder to see the mobs coming right at him. He gulped and rummaged through his inventory, "That's I'm sacrificing!"

He jumped and plonked the wood down repeatedly, "HA! You can't get meee!"

Then his head hit the stone ceiling, fogging up his vision for a moment as he seethed in pain.

Before a moment was wasted he pulled out his pickaxe and began mining the stone slowly. This took what felt like hours. Sweat was all over him. He was in a one block area with lack of air, pretty much dying then after he mined another stone block there was dirt. Tears met his eyes. He dug out four blocks of dirt waiting for sunshine to meet his face. But there wasn't sunshine but rain which pounded on him like drum. He flinched and quickly stacked more wooden planks below him saying, "nope, nope, nope, nope."

As he repeated this word he dashed to the nearest tree and placed a wall around him and the tree. When he finished he sat down, pouting, "This. Sucks. Ass."

Suddenly there was a moo and his eyes lit up.

"G-George?"

He took away a piece of wood from the top and looked through. Finally he saw the cow he missed so dearly.

"G-GEORGE!" he jumped through the hole and tackled him, "Oh George I missed you so much! Th-there was a pack of w-wolves and a green thing and-and a SPIDER! It scared me so much a-and a ZOMBIE! Two of them along with the green guy! It was terrifying! Why didn't you stop me!?"

George looked at him as if he was a moron. And we all know that he is.

Before the core could speak something whizzed by his ear, consumed in fear he didn't move but clinged onto the cow with all his life.

Rolling eyes the cow hopped through the hole, stole one of his planks from his pocket and blocked the outside world from their view.

"… Th-thanks…" He sat down again and flinched, "Gah, my leg! I-I think its broken."

It's not broken you idiot. The cow wanted to say but mooed instead.

"Wh-what am I going to do George? I'm starving. I'm hurt. I don't know what to do!"

An apple dropped softly onto his lap. Wheatley gazed up at the cow who was munching on another apple.

Slowly he smiled, "Ah, thanks, friend."

With that he petted his head.

_**Hi! Just wondering for my readers that if I should put any of the other cores in with Wheatley? Like Rick or Fact or both. I was think those two since I'm not sure what to do with the others XD But I could think of something. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll moll it over on your choices 83 night~**_


	5. Heartbreaks

Chapter 5

Heartbreaks

After the apple George gave him was eaten everything was silent other than the pounding of rain outside the makeshift home and the noise of walking bones and spiders.

Wiping the water and sweat off his face he muttered uselessly to himself and maybe George, "Well… I'm wet… and hurt."

'Oh quit complaining' George wanted to say but it only came out as a moo.

"Oh, I get what you're saying. I try to be a man ok? It's not in my data base apparently! So its clearly impossible for me like for me to get used to this damn domain which is most likely GLaDOS' test… but why? She wouldn't send you. She'd send a turret to shot me down DEAD!" He rested his elbows on his numb knees and his chin of his hands, "Oh, what am I to do George? You're my only hope in this world. But it'll be nice to have someone else… L-Like that lady!(Chell)"

His face fell, "… Man, I miss her… You see George, I guess you're confused and all but… I tried to kill her… Because I wanted power, to show that I WASN'T a MORON! S-sorry I didn't mean to yell… actually… she never called me one… well she's, uh, _mute_ but, um… maybe… maybe she didn't think I was one… hopefully she thought of me as misunderstood… that'll be a day… I could be dreaming this all up and wake back up into… space. I-I may be dreaming…"

He quickly pinched him to make sure but it only made him wince at the pressure that pierced his skin, "O-ok… I don't think optimism is my friend here… I am most likely a pessimist half the time though I truly do try to stay positive… but that was the old me… trying to dominate… God, I was a fool."

He sighed sadly and looked at his cow friend with watery eyes, "I… really do actually miss them… But now Space core. Hell no… But… I kind of… miss GLaDOS… and _her_… s-she was a bit pretty too now that I think about it… at the beginning she was… uh… bleh, but on the way… She actually seemed attractive when she got angry or confused…" Blush crept onto his albino cheeks, "W-why am I thinking that way?! I-is that part of my system…? I-I probably um… H-hey the rain stopped…"

He took away a block to make sure and indeed it had stopped.

"Now that it stopped… what can I do? That won't, um… be my… death."

George mooed.

Wheatley blinked and gazed at him, "Do you have an idea mate?"

The cow walked over to the end of the makeshift house and bumped the side of the wall with his head.

The human core stared at him for a few seconds, "You want… ouuut?"

The cow rolled his eyes and mooed.

"Oh-oh! Are we playing charades? Uh, moving! A cow! Hitting a person! Uhh… WOOD! Am I close? Hot or cold?"

If he had a hand he'd face-palm.

He knocked two blocks out from their place and picked one up, moving over to a next door tree and placed it down.

"Oooooooh! You want me to expand this place! Oh ok! I guess this little tiny won't fit the both of us… I think I have enough planks- yeah I do! Alright! Let's do this!"

Again he used the leaves above as a roof when he was finished, "Ah, that looks much better! Roomy too! Now that the house is done what do think—?"

Suddenly he heard… voices. He blinked, "G-George y-you hear that too right? It's not just me right. I'm not h-halll…uuu… uh… Y-y-you know!"

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Jumping back Wheatley scampered behind the house as a familiar figure leaped out from the woods, "Ey, foureyes, look! I think someone else is here besides us!"

Before the idiotic core could think straight he grabbed his stone sword from his belt and ran towards them at high speed, his sword above his head and screamed loudly.

Then a fist met his chest and he fell back in an instant, knocking the wind out of him. As he laid there for a moment blurry eyed; he tried to breathe and realize what just happened.

Two figures looked down at him like he was a science experiment.

"Maybe, I hit him a little _too_ hard."

"Fact: Punches in the chest are most likely to cause unconsciousness, punching them in the stomach would likely make him gag."

He recognized though voices… very well…

When his vision cleared and saw that one had green hair and the other had pink in the same outfit he knew he had gone to hell.

Immediately he jumped up, "H-how…? Wh-what?"

Rick spoke first, "Hey look it's the other four-eyes! I didn't recognize you! Uh, sorry for punchn' ya, reflexes."

Before he could let Wheatley speak again he continued, "You know I thought we'd see that pretty lady here. So far I haven't seen her. You?"

The core's face was completely red when he heard this, though he wasn't sure why, and breathed, "No."

The Adventure core studied him for a minute, "Hey, how'd you get though gnarly cuts on ya?"

"Oh, ahhh… Green things, giant spiders, and zombies…"

"That'll explain the spider bite."

Suddenly Craig spoke, his shoulder twitched before he opened his mouth, "Fact: Most spider's are deadly poisonous and likely cause death."

"I don't think that'll happen! I have George with me!"

Rick looked at him curiously, "Uhhh… George?"

"Yeah! George!" He pointed at the cow behind him.

Both of the cores exchanged glances and gazed back at him and whispered.

"I think he's hallucinatin'…"

"Or just a plain moron…"

His eye twitched but not because that they said that word but the other word he hated dearly and to be called it

Moron.

"I AM NOT! A! MORON!" He seethed angrily, "W-what are you doing? St-stop that!"

Fact core moved hand like a puppet and matched his words perfectly as he spoke, mockingly.

His eye twitched a few times before he pounced on the fact core like a cougar and grabbed him by his neck, "_Quit mocking me!_"

He lifted his fist up; about to punch him but it was stopped by a sweaty strong hand of Rick.

"Hey, now you two girls don't need to get testy. We have to stay together and try not to fight or we'll end up killin' each other. And we want to survive here right? Have a lil' adventure maybe. So can you girls do that?"

Poor Wheatley wanted to die right there. Suddenly he cried out, as he shook his hand out of his grasp and got off the other core, "Alright! Apparently God granted my wish for someone I knew to be with me! And I regret it! I _sooooo_ rue it! Listen, I don't need any of you in this hellish world nor do I need YOUR help! I can survive on my own with George!"

Rick quirk an eyebrow and looked at him with the same concern as before, "Yeah, well your friend, uh, George is leavin' ya."

"Wha-what?!" He whirled around to see the helpful cow leaving him with the two human cores. His whole body stiffened for a moment then quickly ran after him calling his name. When he caught up to him he ran in front of him, panting, "G-george wh-where are you g-going?! A-are you leaving me?"

Surprisingly the cow nodded.

Wheatley's eyes grew unnaturally large as he shook uncontrollably, "G-George wh-why?! I-I finally found you and you're leaving m-me…? Wh-what did I do to deserve this? Pl-please George you have to stay with me! I don't know anything about this world! You have to stay."

The old cow gazed at him with eyes that told him, 'You're on your own. You know enough.'

Slowly he walked around him and off leaving him kneeling there, stunned.

He felt like he lost someone he loved again… that lady… w-wait 'love'?

The two cores strolled over to him, Rick's eyebrows knitted as he watched the cow leave, "Wow, what a display…." He gazed down at him, his arms crossed, and tried to smile comfortingly, "Uh, don't worry four-eyes, you have us now. We can show you what we know and all… uhh… would that make you feel better?"

Suddenly he shot a deathly, tearful glare; if looks would kill he would be dead in seconds. Instantly he stood and shouted up at him heartbrokenly, "**I-I don't want YOUR help! Don't you realize that** **you made him** **LEAVE?! OF COOOURSE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND HOW A HEARTBREAK FEELS LIKE CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART! NEITHER OF YOU!** **L-like that lady… I-I HATE YOU TWO! I HATE YOU TWO SO MUCH! L-LEAVE ME ALONE! GO-GO AWAY!**"

Immediately before they could speak he shoved them out of the way and dashed towards his home, reached it and slammed the door behind him.

Wheatley stood there shaking violently and suddenly wailed out bitterly, (making the two cores jump), tears continuously flowing down his cheeks as he collapsed onto the grass floor. Sobbing loudly he curled up into a ball.

The Adventure core rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip, "What should we do four-eyes?"

Craig gazed up at him with solemn eyes, "Fact: Heartbreaks are usually solved by being alone for a long while… so let's do what he suggested. Leave him alone…"


	6. His Rescuers

Chapter 6

The Rescuers

The depressed Wheatley silently wondered around the dark cave. He was too miserable to even think of food. He had accidentally founded this cave by falling into an opening he didn't noticed but was too upset to even feel pain. As he walked, carrying an unlighted stick, he mumbled to himself, "Ohh… I feel like I've been like a monster again… I-I mean I-I didn't _mean_ to… but… Oh, I miss George… God knows how long I've been crying in that stupid house that I made just for us… Why did he leave? Agh, I'm so confused! WHOA!"

If he weren't paying attention he would've fallen to his death to a lavafall below him.

Sighing he brought out his wooden planks and began making a bridge across. Suddenly there was a hiss. He looked up just in time to see getting blown up and falling to his death.

(Ah cliffie! D8)

Meanwhile in another cave:

Rick and Craig who held a book in his hand, talked while reading, which was very unusual paraphernalia to take with you in a cave with little lighting, while the other core tried so hard not to strangle him as they walked, torches in hand.

Looking around from the corner of the fact core's eyes he continuously as he read to himself, a bit impossible to do at one but somehow he mastered such an art, "Fact: Stone can be of three different substances; Metamorphic and-"

He couldn't take it anymore, and he shouted at him, making him wince a bit and tore away from his book, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP CRAIG?! Do you see that I don't care? Gah, I should've left you back at fort."

He apparently was oblivious that he was annoying him, "It's not even close to a fort. Fact: a fort—"

"Hey, four-eyes, I know we're supposed to try to get along but you keep rambling on about crap I could really care less about is pissing me off. So let's a game you know a quiet game."

"You are stupid if you can fool me like that. I am not a moron."

He blinked and paused in his steps as well as Craig, that's when they both notice that was Wheatley's line.

Rick sighed, "I sure hope that little moron _is_ ok. Delusional and all…"

"We can't do anything about it now, we must press on like wolves; Fact: the lone wolf can—"

Instantly he tried to block him out by sing his song in his mind.

Surprisingly they haven't ran into any danger yet which made Rick disappointed though they did come across some lava-falls but Fact forced him to stay clear.

Soon they came to a dead end.

"Perfect," Craig commented before he could make a fact about it.

Luckily to save him from any more suffering he covered his mouth with his sweaty hand which he was immediately grossed out by and suddenly said, whipping his mouth, "Ok, I'll stop talking! J-just don't touch me!"

This stunned him a bit but before he could think of why he suddenly said that he heard an explosion and a small muffled scream sounding exactly like…

"Wheatley!" they cried in unison.

Rapidly the danger loving core pulled out his pickaxe after he tossed his torch to Craig which he instantly dodged and shot a glare at him.

Before long he could hear water and when he mined one stone away water rushed through. Quickly he nabbed Craig by the upper torso and shouted over the running water, "Hang on!"

He mined the other stone and soon they were engulfed in water. As fast as the water burst through Rick swam to the other room and headed up to the surface with a struggling human fact core who was trying to breathe.

When they hit the surface Craig gasped for air. He whipped the water out of his eyes and noticed he was still moving towards then saw he was on top of Rick who was still under water and swimming over to 'shore'.

The Adventure core made it over to area with a block below the water. Fact was already off him and standing beside him looking around for any sign of the other human core as Rick stood up, shaking off some water like a dog.

Craig blinked as he felt mostly all the water sprayed on him and glared at him.

He only smiled as he ringed out his hat, "It's just water kitty."

While he placed his hat back on Fact made a small sound like a squeak of surprise.

"What's—? Oh no…"

There he was Wheatley on the stone floor, water seeping into his clothes… and a little pool of blood.

Before anyone could do anything there was another explosion but behind them. Fact suddenly screamed out in pain and collapsed onto his knees gripping his arm.

"Craig!" He knelt beside him and saw that his back was bleeding badly along with his right arm.

Again there was another hiss. Growling he snatched up Fact core and raced over to Wheatley, picking him up. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a Creeper and a skeleton who was aiming right at him. Quickly he took out… string? Yes string. With the string he swung it with his free hand and tossed it up to the ledge, using it as robe. If Craig's facts about the strings strength were correct they'll make it out alive.

He climbed up the string as fast as he could only using one hand as well as trying to dodge flying arrows.

His facts were astonishingly correct. They were making it up to the top where another cave connected and he could see light.

…. Then an arrow struck his arm and he hollered out in pain.

"… Rick…"

His eyes widen slightly and gazed down at the two human cores. Craig gazed up at him weakly through cracked glasses and there were tears in his eyes, "… Please don't let go…"

Slowly he smirked, "I don't count on it four-eyes!"

Then he hauled himself up and soon they were at a small strip of a cave. The never leaving smile was planted on his face and he began walking out of the cave.

Moaning in agony the human intelligence dampening sphere opened his big bright blue eyes and slowly gazed around… this wasn't his home.

It took him a while to find his voice, "… where… where am I?"

"Wow I'm amazed that you're still alive four-eyes."

Wheatley tried to sit up but was met with flaring pain in his chest and yelled in pain.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't do that until you fully recover."

"Y-ya, b-brilliant idea…" he groaned a bit from the pain, "Aghh… wh-what happened anyway… h-how did you find me?"

"Well _we_ found you actually. We heard the explosion and you screaming so we obviously had no choice but it did leave a mark…"

With that he gazed over beside him.

Out of the corner of Wheatley's eye he saw Craig, shirtless with a rather large gauzes which wrapped around his chest and back. He was motionless and breathed fitfully.

"A creeper snuck up behind us and left a mark that I most likely will never forget…"

He was quiet for a moment but that smile returned, "But hey, at least you're alright."

The poor core began to feel nauseous when he saw the blood collecting on the bandage but he sucked it up and sighed.

"L-listen… I-I am dreadfully sorry for… for yelling at you two… it's my fault we're in this mess and it was my fault that Craig probably dying and I—…"

"Hey, no one's dyin' on my watch especially you two. I'm not going to be alone of this adventure. Plus Craig may look like you, a bit wimpy, no offence, but he can toughen up when he needs to. Cores like us don't die that easily."

Wheatley took this into account and thought about it for a few minutes until his eyes started to grow heavy.

"You just rest Wheaty. You'll need strength here in this world even without your friend. George was it? But don't worry you got us now. And by the way…"

Before long he was about to fall back into deep sleep but before his eyes finally shut he heard Rick three words.

"We forgive you."

Then everything went black.


	7. Memories?

Chapter 7

Memories?

Light filled the human core's eyes. The minor wounds all over him quickly healed while the gaping wound on his chest was still recuperating but he could still move with much less pain than before.

Now that he was fully awake he carefully got up and noticed that he was on a bed and not in his makeshift house.

It was more detailed. It had double chests lining the walls, a few furnaces near the roof, and stairs leading to an upper floor. The whole house was made out of stone, not cobblestone, _smooth_ stone and cobblestone flooring.

He noticed another bed beside him. Craig was on the bed and propped up against a pillow, reading a book without a title.

… He also noticed that Rick wasn't here.

"That's probably for the best" he muttered to himself. Fact ignored him.

Wheatley's attention instantly focused on the book and slowly got up from his bed, wincing a bit for being so stiff. By instinct he began stretching, as he did so he glimpsed at the book but couldn't make out what it said.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance he leaned over with his hands behind his back, "What are you reading?"

He glanced over at him for a moment, as if the answer was obvious, and then went back to reading.

Pouting a bit he began invading his personal space to see what the book said instantly annoying the purplish-pink headed core by sitting beside him and practically leaning on him trying to make out the words as if he didn't have his glasses... come to think of it everything looked pretty blurry to him than usual.

"D'aw, are you two girls getting all cozy?"

Both of them jerked their heads up to see Rick entering the house and shutting the door behind him.

Craig glared at the human Adventure core then at the Intelligence Dampening sphere, his cheeks were rosy red from annoyance and anger.

He gazed at him with a confused look of why he was mad, "Wut?"

Simply he shoved him off the bed.

"The hell was that for mate!?"

"Fact: When personal space is invading one's personal space is to shove them out."

He rolled his big blue eyes, "either way that hurt…"

"Other than Craig being a girl," Rick commented ignoring his burning glare, he looked at Wheatley with that smile, "You doin' alright?"

He held out a hand for him.

Wheatley glanced at the sweaty hand then at him and got up himself, stumbling, "Y-yeah… why do you care?"

He shrugged (cause Wheatley denied his hand) and walked over to a chest, saying, "Well you were badly hurt. If we ever get back I don't want the lil' lady to be upset if she found out you were dead…"

He winced at word. He lost count of how many times he almost died in this world because he was careless.

"By the way I fixed your glasses."

"Y-you wut?"

He took his thick black bordered glasses that were broken along with another pair which was probably Craig's half moon glasses from the chest and handed them to the two.

They exchanged glances confused then took them, putting them back on.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Fact asked first before Wheatley could open his mouth.

"Y-yeah!" He added pouting a bit, wanting to say it first.

Of course he didn't give a direct answer nor answered at all as he glided back to the same chest, "You two heal enough for an adventure?"

Willingly Wheatley shook his head vigorously, "I'm good!"

He glanced at them with that smirk, "C'mon you two don't need to be total wimps about it."

"You don't know what I've went through!" the intelligence dampening human shouted suddenly, "It was horrible! Absolutely horrid! I almost died a couple of times!"

"But you didn't have us at the time now did you?"

He paused, "well no…"

"There you go. You'll be a lot safer with someone like me around." He replied proudly, grabbing an iron pickaxe and sword from the chest and placing them in the sheaths of his belt.

"Fact: You're hopeless." Craig stated matter-of-factly.

Rick rolled his eyes and tossed Wheatley a wooden sword which he quickly squirmed away and fell over his bed and onto the other side, bumping his head. Something in his mind sparked…

_Wh-why are you crying little girl? Are you lost? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you? Did you hit your head?_

He stared at the ceiling stunned.

What was that?

Then Rick's voice traveled into his ears, "I'm surprised you're not brain damaged."

Another spark…

…_- That you may have a minor case of serious brain damage…_

A familiar memory and an unfamiliar

He felt confused as he just stared into space.

"… Hello? Earth to moron?"

Of course that'll get him.

He came out of his thoughts to see the brute standing before his head and the so called know-it-all beside him with two swords in his hands and stared down at him confused.

"Are you ok? You've been awfully quite for a while now." Rick firstly spoke, his eyebrow raised.

"Being in that same position will hurt your back," Craig responded in his stiff way.

Slowly Wheatley got up, stretching out his back and hesitated, "Oh uh, j-just thinking really… old memories popping back up. Happens all the time, really. Nothin' to worry about— Is that sword mine? Why do I get a wooden sword and Craig gets a stone?"

Rick was wise not to answer and headed out the door.

The human fact machine handed him the wooden sword and followed him out.

They left him alone with his thoughts as he stared at his bare feet. He spread his toes and flexed them silently on the cobblestone floor.

Suddenly a meaty hand grabbed him and yanked him outside.

When Wheatley saw the outside world he knew he was nowhere close to his house. They were next to the forest and on a beautiful grass plain where animals roamed freely. He remembered that the house was meant for two… Only for him and George…

Sadness swept him over again and he froze in place until he was nudged by a white sheep that stared up him with derpy eyes. His personality unfazed by his sadness he talked uselessly to the stupid sheep as the two human cores continued walking.

Rick's eyes caught the sight of a meandering cow. He pulled out his sword and crept towards it. Before he could get closer fact instantly pulled him aside and scolded him, "Have you gone stupid?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, shaking away from his grip.

He gestured with his head over to Wheatley who was now hugging the sheep and buried his face in its wool.

"… Oh right… Listen, you keep him company while I go adventuring for a while. I don't want you two ladies to get in trouble in the depths of the caves."

Craig rolled his purple eyes, "Really have you lost brain cells? Your personality has _changed_ slightly."

He tipped his fedora upwards and smugly smirked, "I don't think anyone wants to be alone in this world. Take Wheatley for example he made friends with a cow. A _cow_. I would be caught dead if I was seen doing such a thing. Human beings or what we used to be, cores, androids.—"

"So you're acting like this for a selfish reason?" he interrupted bluntly.

"It's not exactly selfish. Like I said I don't think anyone wants to be _alone_ in this world… therefore I don't want to lose any of you just by being like myself."

This brought memories back to when George left Wheatley and blamed them for it. They almost died because of his anger.

Which was actually a valuable lesson when you think about it... dangling from a rope from one arm and hanging on to the ones you need with the other… He was silent in thought.

When Craig was about to question him further he was already walking away towards an open cave.

He huffed and glanced at the book in his grasp, then at the blue haired human and sighed as he approached him.

When he reached him he simply stated, a bit coldly, "Fact: Sobbing into a goat's hair will likely make you break out in hives."

Wheatley sniffled and pulled away from the sheep as it instantly walked away from them. He let out a sigh and hugged his knees.

Fact simply sat a few feet beside him and began reading the book.

After moments of silence the human moronic core broke the ice, "Y-you still haven't told me what you are reading."

He exhaled, "It's a book of this world."

His eyebrows shot up, "Wut? How did you get that?"

"I'm not sure, it was in my hands when I first opened my eyes to this world… maybe cause I was the first here."

"What do you mean?"

"It says on the first page in this book it says the only way to retrieve this book of everything about this world is to be the first to see it… apparently it was I…"

He stared at him for a few moments then tore his gaze away.

Rick mined away at the pieces of iron in a rhythmic way then whipped his sweaty head. He was right next to lava and mined for diamond. Diamond was close to lava right? He couldn't remember. At least he was close with danger which was his dear love and addicting… it could cost his life one day.

He sighed, deciding to take a break, resting on the staff of the pickaxe. It was about to give out from being overused. He tried to think positively at times like this. That's why he was happy around the two sad sacks of humans. One fact he remembers on his journey with someone is to always have a good attitude and good things will come along with a happy travelers… even though they kept dying… but not him.

… _He was lost, wounded but smiling that devious smile, knowing he'll make it_. _There was a ranger house on the side of the mountain… he needed help. That snake bite was getting worse._

He blinked

Where was this coming from? Snake bite?

What was he remembering…?

Suddenly a hiss and an explosion which sent him backwards

_Happy Explosion Day gorgeous he cried out his upper shudder lowered to mimic a smirk as he gazed up at Chell._

… Why…?

_The poison was traveling up towards his heart._

**I can help you**_ he heard a voice say._

**I can ease your pain**

**Make you live forever**

_He was getting closer to the ranger house as the poison forced him to cough up blood… but he was still smiling… weakly._

**I can make you live forever.**

He felt a burning lava spark seer his clothes.

**Open the door**

_He forced the door open… there was nothing but darkness._

'_Hello?' He wheezed out._

_His breathe was turning fitful._

_Then… a metal claw grabbed him and pulled him down into a long hallway downwards as if Hell was waiting to greet him_

His eyes shot open.

He was alive on the other side of the lava.

Everything was surprisingly quite for the two except for a few baas and moos. He read slowly and carefully, memorizing the page numbers and words. The book was like a thick novel any sane person would put down a book instantly by the size but Craig read it. Before he was human he was previously programmed to learn all about Aperture Science to learn to trainees while Cave was dead until he was corrupted by falling off his management rail and fell onto the hard marble floor by one of the trainees…

He shuddered at the memory. The feeling of the floor was so cold… but he never admitted he was corrupt and thought he was still in that classroom teaching third graders… wait…

He stopped reading. Where did that come from? He shook his head and went back to reading.

'The recipe for cake, (from above), is simple but remember that it's a lie.'

His eyes grew wide;

"'_Let there be cake!' she responded to her massager and well let's say the outcome to the whole situation was death… Well are there any questions about today's lesson? I can only take one since its almost lunch."_

_A couple of students raised their hands._

"_Andrew," the ginger teacher said pointing at boy in front._

"_So the cake was a lie?"_

_He chuckled, "In a way but since she was dumb and unaware of the shortage of wheat that's why. But in all seriousness it wasn't a lie just a statement."_

"… _but it was a lie right?"_

_That question rung in his head as loud as the school bell which happened to be ringing at the very moment. He gave a sheepish smile to the class, "Alright, class, your dismissed. Oh, and Julius, make sure you don't forget about homework and don't blame your nonexistent dog. I know you're allergic to them."_

_The boy Julius said nothing but stared at the teacher dumbstruck then quickly left the room with his classmates._

_There was a sudden chuckle when the child left which jerked his head up to see a rather stoat man._

"_You really influence your students to learn don't you Mr.__"_

"_Um… who are you?"_

"_Just a helper of a company that could really use your help and that personality to help influence our employees and trainees to do better…"_

"_That's a very nice offer but I already have a lovely job and I don't want to disappoint the kids with a new teacher to get used to."_

_The man smiled… deviously, "I don't think you have a choice. We are in desperate need of cores."_

_Everything was blank…_

Craig was panting heavily, shaking.

What _was_ that?

That wasn't in his memory base… well he wasn't a core anymore now was he?

He stared down at the book for a while as he tried to decipher what just played in his mind. Hesitantly he touched his hair and pulled a stand to his face…

Yup, purple… not ginger.

Was he something else before a core?

An actual human?

He gazed over at Wheatley who was stupidly playing with his sword.

How long has he zoned out?

He gazed up at the sun and noticed it was nearly sunset.

Rick should be back soon.

Speaking of the Adventurer he was trudging out of the cave and towards them. Craig stayed where he was, deciding whether to say anything about what he saw.

Apparently he had something on his mind as well. He looked confused and the smile had vanished.

When he saw the two staring at him as he drew nearer he brought on a fake smile, "I see you two didn't get harmed."

"Yes, we are perfectly fine…" the purple haired human replied slowly.

Wheatley poked his back, "You're hurt! What happened?!"

"Don't worry about it. An explosion I can handle…" He didn't finish his sentence but cleared his throat and regain his smile, "c'mon, let's get inside before the creatures of the night appear."

The blue haired human shuddered at the thought and rushed inside before anyone else.

When he was gone Fact sudden questioned him, "What happened to you back there? Its not like you to let your guard down."

He hesitated, "Ah, well… Let's say I had a… memory rush."

The shorter one paused and touched his injured shoulder gently, as he said mostly to himself, "… I believe I had one as well."

But he heard him, "About what?"

He didn't respond for a moment until he simply said, "I… don't know…"

"C'mon you two what are you waiting for?!" they heard Wheatley called out in a shaky tone, obviously scared of those monsters.

Obeying they walked back into the house and shut the door behind them just as mobs started appearing.


	8. Slowly Coming Back

Chapter 8

Slowly Coming Back

As it rained the three men stood there for a moment with distracted emotions in their eyes as they thought about different thoughts.

A mountain.

A classroom.

A voice.

Suddenly Wheatley spoke up, "Soo… what do we do now? Since its raining and it's _wet_ so going outside is not an option."

"No dip Sherlock."

He shot a glare at the taller, muscular one until there was an obnoxious knock on the door which made the three jumped in surprise.

"Oh what now?" The blue eyed human cried a bit angrily.

Rick peered out the small windows in the door to be met with a black eyed zombie.

"It appears to be that a zombie wants to come in," Craig responded suddenly beside him.

The blue bristly haired moron's eyes widen, "Nonono! Don't let it come in! Don't let it eat me!"

"I don't see why we can't!" The one with blazing green eyes grinned, "He just wants to get out of the rain."

"No. No. NO!" Wheatley screamed pathetically as he hid behind Craig's bed which was the one furthest from the door, "Noooo, he doesn't! He wants to eat us all!"

"I'm sure he won't _bite_." He was slowly opening the door.

The poor moronic human began panicking behind the bed and started shouting at him, which made Craig's mind ache slightly. This little routine was annoying him.

Suddenly Rick jerked the door wide and stabbed the zombie right in the chest with his iron sword, kicked it off his sword and slammed the door.

"Happy moron?" He asked with his smug little grin.

"I AM NOT A MORON!"

Yup, this was giving him a headache as well as something else which he couldn't quite get a hold of.

"Would you two shut up?" he unexpectedly spat.

The two stared at him surprised.

"I am getting really sick of this and you're giving me a headache—" his eyes then went blank as he then said loudly, "INCOMING MESSAGE FROM APERTURE SCIENCE!"

They continued to stare at him in utter shock until Rick finally whispered to Wheatley, "Are we in the Third Rock from the Sun?"

"No, you morons," GLaDOS' voice came out of Craig's mouth.

All of them, including fact, were speechless at this.

"H-how…?" The moronic one questioned pointing a finger.

"Do you really think you're fully human? There are—_**bbrrrrrtttttttttttttt**_"

Since Craig couldn't exactly speak at the moment the blue haired one took the liberty, "Uhhh, G-GLaDOS? W-we can't hear you! You're voice is being cut out! Hallo?!"

The purple eyed human blinked a few times and rubbed the back of his head. Apparently GLaDOS was gone.

Rick put a hand on his chin thoughtfully, "Well that was odd and unexpected… We must be close to Aperture is she can reach us… but how?"

The moron joined him, "I've got no clue whatsoever, mate… it's very suspicious though…"

"We must still be part android or somethin' if we're not fully human like she said."

The purpled haired human suddenly opened his mouth and said, looking directly with absolutely no emotion, at Rick, "Green-eyed monster."

The two blinked and looked at Craig… who didn't look like himself…

He stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Excuse me?"

"Green-eyed monster." He stated mater-of-factually.

He crossed his arms "Are you sayin' I'm jealous of somethin'? You must be really corrupt."

He shook his head slowly and continued to gaze brute with cold purple eyes, "You don't comprehend what I am saying… You have green eyes… you… are a monster."

Anger had suddenly filled his eyes and pierced his heart and soul.

"Craig, could you alright-?"

He was stepping towards him as the anger began taking over his whole person, "You took her away from me… turned her into a core… you're going to die… _painfully_…."

"C-craig?" He stumbled out as he took a step back.

His anger was taking over his mind, "You think you're so high and mighty because you worked with Cave Johnson well he can-GAH!"

Unexpectedly Wheatley stood in front of him and apparently shoved him onto the ground.

"Mate, you're scaring us!" He exclaimed at him.

He gazed at them for a short while then blinked and rubbed his glassy purple eyes and adjusted his crooked glasses as he gritted his teeth and looked away, "I-I apologize for my error…. I- I thought… I don't even know what I thought…"

The taller human smiled that smug smile again, "It's alright… as long as you don't try to scare us again with your sudden insanity. I thought I had to hold you down!"

His wry sense of humor wasn't that amusing. The human fact core sighed as he got up and started to turn away, "I am retiring to my bed…"

"That's a good idea… great idea," Wheatley stammered nervously, looking at the other as he walked over to the bed in the middle.

The Adventurous human rubbed his neck while a spark went off in the back of his mind. This reminded him of a something that he couldn't grasp.

Craig flung the sheets back and collapsed onto his bed. Suddenly he got back up to only put his glasses on a wooden block acting as a nightstand and he rested his head on the pillow. The same memory was entering his head again when he laid back down.

A dog was barking frantically and growling as a woman screamed.

He shuddered and he gripped the pillow as his eyes tightly shut, his teeth gritting firmly.

It was painful… even to watch.

Rick just stared at him then slowly walked over to him.

Happening to notice this, the blue eyed man eyed the green one suspicious, wondering what he was doing before he took his glasses off.

He stood beside the bed and watched over him. Gently he took the covers and laid it upon him.

The memory was returning. It was a girl… similar to him with about the same features except her hair was sparking red.

She was in the same pose that he was.

He cringed and gazed away.

There was something about the memory that brought sadness to him.

Finally after moments of silence he stride towards his bed which made Wheatley jump in surprise of how abrupt the action was.

Assuming that it was over he took his glasses off, placing them besides Craig's pair and lay down under the covers, keeping one eye on Rick.

He was confused of his actions towards the smaller one.

The buff man stood there beside his bed staring at nothing. Even though it was very blurry to him, and he had to squint, he could still see his silhouette.

He felt compelled to speak because of how sad he looked, "Are you alright mate?"

That word was hard to get out. He didn't consider yet to call them 'mates'. It was hard to get used to since he could still remember how awfully they treated each other in space while Kelvin continued awing at the vast of space.

The man didn't respond at first. For a moment he thought he was sleeping standing up but that theory was proven wrong instantly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinkin'…" After another while he slowly got onto his bed and laid on top of the covers. Wheatley continued to gaze at him, curiously and very confused. Sighing he deciding to forget about it for now and rested his head on the pillow.

_The same ginger haired man walked into the home and smiled happily as an old German Sheppard tried to tackle him lovingly. He chuckled and patted him gently on the side, saying sweetly, "Hey, boy."_

"_Craig!" A woman with the sweetest of voices cried out as she embraced him firmly, "You're home! Why were you so late? What happen? Did someone misbehave? Is everything alright?"_

_She was always so curious. This always made him smile but not today._

_He laughed a bit nervously, "C-Carol, everything is fine… Really…"_

_She stared up at him with those bright brownish-gold eyes and pouted, "I know that tone; you're hiding something from me. Really Craig, what happened?"_

"_I just don't want you to worry alright…" He stated shortly before getting up, adjusting his glasses._

"_Craig." She said as sternly as she could. She was indeed a beautiful woman and so innocent it was hard for her to get angry especially with _him._ But now she was angry…_

"_Dear—"_

"_Don't 'dear' me! Tell me the truth! NOW."_

_He sighed and sat on the sofa in the living room, "Fine… A man came in the classroom during lunch hour and told me about…"_

_He paused._

"_Aboooooouuut?"_

"… _C-Curi…"_

"_FINISH."_

_He sighed again, "About Aperture."_

_Her eyes grew very wide and shuddered at the thought._

"_A-aperture? D-Don't tell me—…"_

"_Yes, he wanted me to be transmitted into a core…"_

_She bit her lip, "this is why I quit. They're such monsters! Doing those unforgivable things to those scientists! Y-You saw-!" Tears were touching her eyes._

"_Y-yes, I did see…" He slowly got up and wrapped his arms around her, "but let's not think about that. I got out of the situation perfectly." He smiled kindly at his wife, "They won't find us here."_

_Suddenly the doorbell rang and instantly the old dog began growling._

_The two exchanged worried glances until she wiggled out of his grasp._

"_D-don't—!"_

_She put a finger to her lips, urging him to be silent and walked swiftly towards the door._

_He heard it open and a male, gruff voice speaking, "Excuse me miss does a Mr. Craig - live here? Are you his spouse?"_

"_And if I am?"_

"_Well if you are I am afraid that we must—"_

_Barking muffled the sentence as well as the scream from before. 'Craig' rushed outside to see his lover being forced into the back of a truck with the words 'Aperture Science' printed on the side._

_The old German Sheppard was growling and biting at a familiar stout man from before. Suddenly another man took the dog and threw it against the house wall._

"_B-Bolt!" He cried out._

"_Craiiiiig!" He heard her scream before she was muffled by a gag._

_Instantly he rushed towards her but soon stopped by a rather big hand from a brute which stood beside the stout man._

"_Knock him out; we need them at Aperture, quickly!"_

_The redheaded male paused and looked over at his 'boss', "Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"_Oh course it is you idiot, knock him out! Unless you want to be a core, Angus…"_

_He gazed at him with green eyes that, somehow, gleamed red in the dim light. He drew his hand back and punched him out while a woman screamed his name louder under the gag._

He woke up, startled and was sitting upright from the scare of the sudden memory. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

"…C-Carol…?" the image of the woman in distressed stayed steadfast in his mind which practically was driving him insane and forced him to grab his head.

He felt a hand on his back. The gentle familiar touch made him flinch

He looked up but there was no one there… an imaginary hand of his own imagination… this just brought him more sorrowful.

"Another cave, after another after another… I really should've stayed with Craig if spil-whatever was going to be this boring… and f-frightening…" Wheatley continued rambling uselessly as he leaned against a stone wall while Rick was mostly doing all the work.

"Really now? Why don't you _help_ then if you're _so_ bored," he hissed rather angrily.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just keep-keep watch. Keeping watch is fun. Holding down the fort…"

"Well can you do it quietly? I can hear a skeleton."

"Pft-! Like they can hear us! I mean you're mining away, loudly might I add, and I'm just watching silently really."

He stopped and gave him a look as he rested his weight on his pick and flicked his fedora up, out of his vision.

"What?" The moron asked curiously.

Behind the muscular one he saw the said skeleton and grabbed the bow and arrow near him and pointed it at the living bones, shouting, "I got it, I got it, I got it!"

He missed. The arrow was _way_ off.

Rick looked highly disappointed, "Do you really call yourself a _man_? Were you even _aiming?_"

"Y-yeah…"

An arrow whizzed closely by them and hit the wall with a twang.

Rick snatched the two weapons from him, aimed and headshotted the skeleton, knocking it down.

He gazed back at the smaller human with dull eyes and shoved the weapons into his grasp.

After a while of complete silence, and while Rick continued mining, Wheatley again broke the ice, crossly, "you don't have to be all pushy you know."

He blinked and the cherry-haired woman was in his mind again, saying those same lines. There was scenery behind her. She was standing a few inches above tree level. A few trees below her peek up from their roots. Only babies, trying to be special by growing passed their limit.

He shuddered. Thinking of her gave him a horrible feeling like something bad happened to her…

He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know.

Then he heard him mumbling again.

"What did you say?" He asked in a somewhat emotionless tone.

He paused feeling hesitant, "N-nothing really. Complete nonsense if I told you. But I always talk about nonsense don't I? Completely ramble on."

He sighed and ignored him for a few minutes until a sentence with six words he said caught his attention, "Hey, at least we're alive."

Instantly a memory recalled into his mind forcefully that he actually flinched.

_Climbing a mountain, possibly the same mountain but that didn't matter now, he could hear fitful breathing below him. Gazing down he saw the same girl from before. She had the same color eyes he had, brown. That blazing cherry red hair and 'adventure uniforms' as he called the attire which highly amused her._

_(They had the same copper skin and about the same personalities, probably because they were twins except she didn't exactly have the adventuring spirit he did but had morality instead of instinct.)_

_She was shaking from fatigue and pain for she had recently scrapped her leg against a sharp edge of a rock. There wasn't a platform for them to take care of the wound at the time therefore the wound continued bleeding, weakening her._

_Instead of his usual smug smile his face was lined with absolute worry, "We need to head back down, now while you're still alive."_

_The woman met his eyes and glared harshly, "Are you crazy? This was your dream and you're going to stop just because of me? What happened to your adventuring spirit? That reassuring smile?"_

_He frowned and narrowed his eyes, surprisingly serious, "Don't change the subject Fionna, I don't want you dyin' because of me!"_

_She returned the emotion of anger, "It doesn't matter what condition I'm in. GO!"_

_Suddenly the rope wrapped around them began snapping. She gasped._

_His eyes widened a fraction in utter fear._

"_Fionna! Grab my hand!" He held out his hand down towards her as she tried to hold on to the unstable rocks._

"_Are you insane?! Richard, I know you like danger but that is ridiculous! We'll both fall if I do that!"_

"_Don't call me that! Just trust me!"_

_Before she could even move the rope snapped and she plummeted down towards the earth miles below her._

_His heart shattered._

_His hand was still outstretched for her as if she was still there…. But she wasn't._

_After moments of chilling silence tears touched his eyes and ran down his face willingly._

_This was the first time he had ever cried._

"_Rick_…?"

'Fionna…?'

"RICK!"

Nope, it was a British accent.

"What?!" he cried out, annoyed. Literally he could feel something wet trickle down his cheeks. Turning around he saw a black, lanky, terrifying creature in front of them.

It was an Enderman, holding a block of stone, gazing innocently at the two.

Both of them were frozen in terror of the thing. Rick slowly spoke as he grabbed the moron's arm, "Wheat…. Don't. Blink. And don't… look away."

"A-are you being serious?" He was about to look at him but he stopped him.

"I am. Just slowly move backwards…"

He obeyed.

Rick carefully led him backwards as they continued to lock eyes with the odd creature.

"M-mate…?"

"What?"

"I need to blink. Like now."

"I told you not to blink."

"But I neeed to!"

"DON'T"

"…. I blinked!"

"You moron!"

The Enderman was onto them like a panther. Suddenly it screamed out in pain as if it touched poison.

Wheatley looked up from his arms and noticed water around them.

He looked at him in awe, "H-how..? why…?"

The man regained that same smile but… it was slightly sorrowful than before, "It's called being smart, besides, Craig told me about them from that book. Anyway…" he brought out a couple of ladders out of his bag, "let's get out of here."

"Ah, yes… g-good idea… Brilliant really…"

He sighed, "Just shut up."

He obeyed, saying nothing but gave a thumbs up.


	9. Misunderstanding

Chapter 9

Misunderstanding

After finally escaping the cave that was almost their grave they made it safely back. When they entered the house the two males looked at the smaller one who was sitting up on his bed, reading that book like nothing had happened while the others were gone. Craig gazed sleepily over at them out of the corner from his eye, thankful for their safe return and company even though theirs were terrible.

"Well, how did the mining go?" he asked vaguely avoiding their eyes.

The taller one responded in an awfully sarcastic manner, "Other than the moron almost got me killed because of an Enderman we got more than a few stacks of iron and—"

"Did you say Enderman?" He interrupted him and the said moron from shouting again.

"Yeah, the freaky bugger would have killed us if I didn't have a bucket of water with me."

"So that's why you brought that water," Wheatley commented absentmindedly.

The two ignored him.

"Well let's hope he doesn't teleport into the house."

The moron blinked again, "Tele-wut?"

Again they ignored him.

"Did you get enough coal to smelt the iron?" the know-it-all asked the brawny male.

Suddenly he chuckled and looked at the purplish-pink haired male with a smirk, "So something _did_ happen while we were gone."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. Answer my question! We need enough to make iron for armor."

"Armor?"

They kept ignoring the poor moron.

He just smiled, "You're getting bossy and childish."

The smaller one gave him a glare, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're like that when something is on your mind. C'mon don't cover it up, I know you to well."

He stared at him for a moment of how he actually paid attention to him like that and gave him a death glare as he just laughed. Soon he gave in and sighed, "Fine… I just had a nightmare alright? It's nothing… important."

"You're such a horrible liar," Rick commented matter-of-factly as he moved towards a chest.

He was about to mutter a fact when he spoke again with a tint of concern, "What happened in your dream?"

Hesitating he lowered his gaze and couldn't speak for a while. He thought the other two males were going too interrupted rudely but surprisingly they kept quiet and stared at him for his explanation.

After a few more moment he recollected himself and told them his dream.

"Aw, that's sad, mate…" Wheatley muttered with sympathy when he had finished.

Fact glanced up from the covers towards Rick who stood there with a thoughtful expression.

He looked at him and suddenly…smiled, "Hey, it was just a dream right? Nothing to get to upset about"

Craig stared at him, stunned at what he had said.

He cleared his throat, opened the chest, and dumped cobblestone and other materials.

After a small awkward silence Rick tried to make himself clear, "Listen, I had a few dreams, more of day dreams, I guess… about this girl… I guess she was my sister… and a few comrades, I think…" He was painstakingly silent which caused the two to worry but soon he spoke again, "Even those it… uh, surprised me, I got over it. I'm sure you can too."

Suddenly Fact spoke with an odd, smug smile, "Who knew you'd have any friends."

The smile twitched

He chuckled as he said, "Don't make me hurt you."

Craig returned the smug smile.

Again the moron spoke, hoping to be noticed, "So, uh, about these Ender-people…?"

Rick sighed, "What about them four-eyes?"

"Yeah, I didn't get a good look at them last time are they, like, tall and dark colored?"

"…Yeah."

"Do they have purple eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Long arms and legs and all?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd have such a good memory."

"It's not a memory, there's one right there." Wheatley pointed towards the middle of the room.

The air in the room grew stiff and hot. Even Fact was too scared to look up from his book or even say anything to clarify a fact.

"Wheats… whatever you do… don't look into its eyes," the green eyed human whispered as he slowly reached for his sword.

"Why mate?" he asked stupidly almost looking at the creature.

"If you do you'll _die_ is that a good answer?"

He gulped and adverted his eyes away.

After a few more moments of silence he noted its footsteps along the cobblestone floor and the sounds it made.

It _was_ right behind him.

With great momentum he whirled around and swung his iron sword at the creature, forcing the thing to cry out and teleport with a dimension sound.

Soon the sound returned and he was attacked from behind. When he turned the Enderman's mouth was wide open as if he was going to eat him in moments. Rick wouldn't let him and sidestepped as he made his move she thrust his blade once more… but he was slow. The dark creature bit his neck, making him scream out in pain and scaring the two humans on the sidelines.

The moron, which made an incredibly stupid move, he grabbed a nearby stone sword and ran towards the beast while Craig shouted at him, "YOU MORON DON'T!"

It was too late he stabbed the Enderman in the back, cutting the struggling man in the process.

Suddenly the Enderman turned into shiny orbs which fell on the ground as they made small bell noises.

Quickly Craig jumped out of his bed and stumbled over to the wounded man.

"Are-are you alright?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"I-I'm fine. I can't die on you two here," He cracked a smile, "I don't think you two would survive without a strong man like me."

The slender male narrowed his eyes harshly at the other and prodded his head with the book, "Don't get to cocky…"

Rick only chuckled.

"G-guuuuuys!"

The two turned their attention to the moron who was now running amuck with those orbs on his tail.

They blinked obviously curious.

Craig tore away from the chase scene and scanned through the book.

After a couple of seconds he began reading out loud, "'they are called Experience Orbs. Experience Orbs can be collected for, obviously, experience. They only appear after the Player(s) defeat a mob that is aggressive or passive. These orbs can be used to enchant weapons.' And quit breathing down my neck, Rick."

He only smirked and gave a grunt in pain as he tried to stand up, "Wheatley just let him come up to you they don't bite."

"Th-they don't?" He asked while jumping on top of a chest, thinking the orbs couldn't climb.

"Yes," Rick huffed and staggered over to his bed.

Out of the corner of his blazing blue eye he saw the orb float up to him. Before he could even make any movement the orbs finally touched him and suddenly spun around him until they found his head and disappeared into his skin. He glowed for a few moments. As a late reaction he screamed and hurled himself off the chest onto the floor as if trying to knock the orbs out of him.

Craig looked at him with a pitiful expression.

"They won't hurt you, you idiot."

He winced at his words and whimpered to himself, muttering of how hurt his arm was now.

The other exhaled as he trudged over to his bed and nearly collapsed when he noticed the brawny male again.

His magenta eyes were glued on him for a few moments. Soon he traveled over to him until he was in front of him.

"Take your shirt off." He commanded suddenly.

Instantly the room was still… for at least a second when Rick began to smirk.

"Wow I had no idea you felt that way about me."

The other's eye twitched in chagrin, "If you weren't wounded I would've punched you. Take off your shirt so I can clean and bandage your wounds."

The green haired man said nothing but smiled as he did as he was told and placed the bloody shirt beside him while Craig brought out a wrap of bandages which were made from spider's strings.

Craig forcefully grabbed his arm and began wrapping the bandage around his arm.

Everything was quiet.

Finally after bandaging his arm he noticed the man staring at him.

He blinked and glared, "Staring is improper."

Rick cracked a small smile then avoided his glare.

It was silent again while Craig bandaged up his chest, as non-awkwardly as he could.

"… You just remind me of someone."

This caught his attention.

"Do I?" He commented nonchalantly. He blinked again, "You're making fun of me again aren't you?"

"Hm? No. I was serious."

"How surprising… _who_ do I remind you of?"

He hesitated before responding, "… My… sister…"

The two were quiet though they could hear the moron talking to himself in the background.

When Craig was finished the conversation continued, "Do you really think…?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders, "Dunno. Besides, if so… they're… they're long gone now in the incinerator… but I highly doubt it. I think GLaDOS is messing with our heads."

The fact knowing male shuddered at the thought of the metal eating beast. They had only heard rumors about such things in the lab and if some were lucky… outside the lab.

At this point Wheatley was slowly starting to get on Rick's nerves. Finally he spoke towards him, "What are you going on about, you idiot?"

"There're more THINGS outside!" He answered shakily.

"'Things'? You mean… Endermen?"

"Y-yeah… they're carrying blocks around. Aw! They're like little working people! Oh there's another one… Hallo! He's-He's looking at him with his mouth open. Well that's an unusual sight isn't it? I guess he doesn't like being looked at…" After silence broke in he realized his dilemma, "Oops."

"Wheatley. You. Moron." The two said in unison as the Enderman the said moron was staring at teleported into the house with an angry growl which could make anyone's skin crawl.

He came straight for Wheatley.

_It was a normal work day. Nothing completely unusual had happened in Aperture so far._

_They were just starting on the core stage._

_How would they look anyway? He thought to himself._

_Suddenly crying concluded his thinking and came back into reality. _

_He saw a toddler girl with small brunette pigtails was sitting on the sidewalk sobbing._

_Without hesitation the man rushed over to the child, "Wh-why are you crying little girl? Are you lost? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you? Did you hit your head?"_

_She was too busy crying to answer._

_The man had no idea how to deal with children so his mind snapped into conclusions, "Y-you're lost yes? S-since there's no other parental figure around here… uuuhh… D-do you know your last name? Maybe-maybe your one of my coworker's children…"_

_Surprisingly the small girl drew her name in the dirt._

'_Chell Williams'_

"_Williams? I-I know a Williams! Wow I had no idea he had a child. Alright. Come on then. I'll take you home. Chell was it?"_

_She nodded, frantically grabbing his hand._

_He smiled happily, "Alright, off we go! Ah… I think it's, uh… this way."_

Reality was brought back to him by hitting the cold floor. He bolted up right in surprise.

How long was he out?

Why did he feel pain in his chest?

He looked down and noticed blood.

A delayed shout escaped from him when he realized he was in pain.

Then his blue eyes shot up to see the two.

They two had a few wounds but otherwise fine.

Rick was holding him down while Craig bandaged him.

"Wha-what happened?! What's going on?!" he tried to free himself from the brute.

"Calm down, four-eyes." Rick spoke fitfully as he forced him not to move, "Take it easy."

"Wh-what happened though…?" He panted, feeling sweat bound down his face.

"When the Enderman attacked you, you fainted so we had to take care of the creature… You need to thank us for helping you defy death a few times now."

"Oh, s-sorry mate, uh… thanks."

"No problem… now… I think it's time to rest and call it a day right? Ok."

The man slowly rose onto his feet and moved over to his bed.

The moron blinked a few times then looked at the other who said nothing to him.

"W-what's going on?"

"I-It's just-…" he paused, "… I don't know if you'd understand."

With that he got up and strolled over to his nightstand to put his glasses down for the night.

Wheatley sat there for a while, pondering.

… The only thing he didn't understand was what played in his mind minutes ago…

_**O my god! I finally made one! :D I am SOOOO sorry I took so long D': I'm sorry I had to make all of you wait! I had no idea so many people would like this o.o That makes me happy 3 We had to move and loads of crap happened now it's almost Christmas! Again, sorry I took so long I didn't really feel like writing on some days and I have school and some slight issues going on. God knows when I'll upload another one but I'll try my best to get one out after New Years! :'D thank you for reading. Please stay with me!**_


End file.
